Talk:Yomi: Fighting Card Game Wiki
Event notification box So I thought it might be handy to have a nice events listing on the front page (like [https://zigzug.com/wiki/Main_Page this one]). We do have an [[Events]] page, but I still don't know what to do with that (maybe when we have loads of players people will edit it and it'll be up to date; at the moment I'm not sure what direction to take it just yet). Below is a sample I created. I'm not that great with HTML, so the box could probably be improved, but this gives you an idea. -- [[User:Bruce A|Bruce A]] 16:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : The events box looks pretty good! But it turns "Sections" into a 5-column table, which strikes me as crowded. I think that an upcoming events box should sit a little farther down the page, maybe to the right of "About Yomi." : It may also make sense to retitle the box as "Where to Play" or "Playing Others" or something. The WoW TCG revolves around the march of real-world, sanctioned tournaments, while Yomi has a different kind of structure at the moment. I think it might be more enticing to a new player to see a heading other than "Events." [[User:Qubitsu|Qubitsu]] 22:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : I'm looking into how to set up user privileges for various uses, but it may be possible for the "wiki-related" column to only appear for logged in users/a set of users; which would mitigate the table width issue. It might be best to just have an event box separate from the other navigation though. [[User:Zalxixmavon|Zalxixmavon]] 00:12, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : I messed around with placement, can't find a good one within the table, for now it's below the table on the main page. [[User:Zalxixmavon|Zalxixmavon]] 03:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :: A 5-column table seems okay to me, though I use the monobook theme still so maybe it looks different with the default theme. I can see what you mean when you say it's a bit crowded, though having the events notice under the "Wiki-related" heading makes it seem like it's wiki-related, when it's more of a separate thing. I also feel that having it under the navigation "pulls" attention a bit since it has a coloured background. All that aside though, I like that our current navigation is very functional and easy to use. I feel that simple/functional is usually better when it comes to navigation (which is what we have). :: I feel there are advantages to having the wiki-related column publicly viewable (by anyone, even those people not logged in). I feel something that's worth considering is what we'll do if Yomi gets another expansion after the Shadows expansion (assuming we get that), or if we want to add another heading (and links under it) to the current table. We don't have to consider it in depth, but yeah, we might have to do more tricky CSS stuff (like this http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Main_Page) if there's a third expansion. :) :: With the events box, I feel it's good to have it such that it (and the navigation) can be seen without people scrolling. Maybe we can have it like this (I'll do up another example below). -- [[User:Bruce A|Bruce A]] 07:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I made the change (added two different versions so we can compare them). I don't feel we're there yet. Perhaps having it to the right of the About Yomi section would work. (So long as it can be seen without having to scroll. I feel having to scroll to see all of the links in the box is okay, though.) --[[User:Bruce A|Bruce A]] 07:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, and if we eventually get lots and lots of meetups, we can always have a general "Regular meetups" link in the events box, though it is nice having a list of events since people can see if there's a meetup in their area just by looking at the box (which is sort of what I envision for the events box--people being able to see what events are happening, and check out the ones that interest them). --[[User:Bruce A|Bruce A]] 07:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I was just looking at the wiki in Internet Explorer 7 (which had the default Yomi wiki theme applied), and I can see why Qubitsu says having 5 columns on the front page nav seems crouded--because it kind of does, heh. I use the Monobook theme, and even with the events box next to the "Wiki-related heading," there's still room for another column. So yeah, my solution is to kind of just use monobook, heh, but I know that's not ideal since almost everyone else will be using the default theme. [[User:Bruce A|Bruce A]] 02:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Events notification box example 1 Events notification box example 2 Events notification box example 3=